elder_scrolls_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daedric Princes
Merhrunes Dagon :"When I will walk the earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other mortals forever. As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed: the timid shall be cast down: the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon." :―Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon (in Daedric script: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120217194906/elderscrolls/images/9/92/Spacer.png) is one of the seventeen Daedric Princes of Oblivion and the primary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. His spheres are destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition. Mehrunes Dagon is the foe of all mortal races, and has attempted to conquer the physical world many times. The common reasoning behind his many plots is his belief that Tamriel is in fact a plane of Oblivion which is rightly his. He constantly invaded Tamriel from the First Era onward. Nocturnal Nocturnal (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness. She is also known as the Night Mistress and "Lady Luck". The CyrodilicThieves Guild leader, the Gray Fox, has the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal, which truly represents the sphere's darkness quality; it permanently removes the wearer's specific identity from all history. Regardless, the Cyrodiil Thieves Guild venerates Nocturnal by ending talks with the saying "Shadow hide you." The summoning date of Nocturnal is 3rd of Heartfire.[1] Nocturnal and Azura have been referred to as sisters, though whether in the literal or the metaphorical sense is unkown. Azura :"Azura is the Anticipation of Sotha Sil, but female to his male. Azura was the ancestor who taught the Chimer how to be different from the Altmer. Her teachings are sometimes attributed to Boethiah. In the stories, Azura is often encountered more as a communal progenitor of the race as a whole rather than as an individual ancestor. She is associated with Dusk and Dawn, and is sometimes called the Mother Soul. Azura's Star, also called the Twilight Star, appears briefly at dawn and dusk low on the horizon below the constellation of the Steed. Azura is associated with mystery and magic, fate and prophecy." :―Anonymous Azura (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Princess[1] of Dusk and Dawn, the magic between Day and Night. Her sister isNocturnal. She is known to be one of the more merciful and benevolent Lords, though her wrath is swift and painful when it is brought about. She oversees the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, a beautiful world of blurred colors, streaming together, cities of silver, and air like perfume.[2] The ones who visit this realm are mostly of either the Dunmer of Morrowind or the Khajiit of Elsweyr, as both revere Azura, though in different respects. Azura can be Summoned on the 21st of First Seed, or during the times of dawn or dusk at her shrine in Cyrodiil. Hircine "The daedric prince Hircine is also known as the Huntsman of the Princes, and the Father of Manbeasts. He can call upon the Wild Hunt to punish those who defy him." Hircine (in Daedric script, )is a Daedric Prince whose spirit is the hunt; the sports of Daedra; the greatest game and the chase and sacrifice of mortals. He is known by the titles 'The Huntsman of The Princes', and 'The Father of Manbeasts'. The summoning date of Hircine is the 5th of Mid Year. In The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Hircine can be summoned in his shrine if the summoner offers a wolf or bear pelt.[1] Hircine always accepts summons from the witches of the Glenmoril Wyrd Coven ofHigh Rock. [[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki:Sourcing source?]] Hircine is also known to have met with Sotha Silin 1E 2920 [2] Circa 3E 430, Hircine appeared in Solstheim, a disputed island between Morrowind and Skyrim. Roughly every one thousand years Hircine comes to the island to perform a hunting game. To theSkaal, this period is known as the Bloodmoon Prophecy. His coming is always preceded by three signs: "Fire from the Eye of Glass", "Tide of Woe" and "Bloodmoon", when the young moon itself runs red. Hircine is responsible for the creation of Lycanthropes, which are mentioned below. Meridia The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies,Meridia (in Daedric script, ) is one of the Princes whose obscurity prevents most mortals from understanding much about her at all. The summoning date of Meridia is 13th of Morning Star. Meridia can also be summoned at her shrine, if the summoner offered something from the corpse of an undead creature at the statue. Clavicus Vile Clavicus Vile (in Daedric script, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120217194906/elderscrolls/images/9/92/Spacer.png) is one of the seventeen most powerful Daedra known as Daedric Princes. He is best known for granting wishes, often in ways that turn out poorly for the recipient. He is the Daedric Prince of Power, Trickery, Wishes, and Bargains. Hermaeus Mora :"Hermaeus Mora is the daedric prince of fate, knowledge and memory. In his rare dealings with mortals, he often chooses to appear as a grotesque mass of tentacles." :―[http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Loading_Screens_(Skyrim) Skyrim loading screen] Hermaeus Mora (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120217194906/elderscrolls/images/9/92/Spacer.png) is the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory; his sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens. He is not known for being good or evil, but he seems to be the keeper of both helpful and destructive knowledge. Also called the Demon of Knowledge, he is vaguely related to the cult origins of the Morag Tong if only by association with his sibling, Mephala. He seems to only ever appear to Mortals as a void of darkness, or as a grotesque mass of tentacles. Boethiah :"Lord of Plots, Deceiver of Nations, Devourer of Trinimac. The Queen of Shadows, Goddess of Destruction, He-Who-Destroys and She-Who-Erases...Many are our lord's lofty names, but they befit only us mortals. Intone her mighty names from now until the end of time - it is for naught. Names mean nothing to our Lord. She cares for those who care for themselves, whose hearts are full of purpose, whose lives are full of deeds." :―Priestess of Boethiah Boethiah (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric prince of deceit, conspiracy, treachery, and unlawful overthrow of authority.[1] He is a major Daedra in regards to the Dunmer, both in positive and negative veneration. Boethiah is a violent Daedric Prince and is known for his enjoyment in the suffering of mortals. Boethiah has many artifacts, and can be summoned on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk. Peryite Peryite (in Daedric script, ) is one of the group of seventeen strongest Daedra known as Daedric Princes. Among mortals, he is considered the Lord of Pestilence; among the daedra, he is charged with ordering the lower planes of Oblivion. Despite his dragon-like appearance, he is considered one of the weakest of the Daedric Princes. Sheogorath "He is the Prince of Madness, Ruler of the Shivering Isles, Lord of the never there." Sheogorath (in Daedric script, ) is theDaedric Prince of Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse, or the Asylums by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. It is split into two parts: Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, and Dementia, the horrific, dark, swampy side. Jyggalag :"Once, I ruled this Realm, a world of perfect Order" :―Jyggalag Jyggalag (in Daedric script, ) is the main antagonist in the Shivering Isles expansion and the Daedric Prince of Order. He represents logical order and deduction, and has taken account of every detail of the world and of every action that has ever taken place, whether mortal or Daedric, well before they actually happened. As a result, he believes in certainty and predestination, and that the concept of individuality is an illusion. He is the only known prince not to have a known corresponding artifact (not including the Sword of Jyggalag.) Sanguine Sanguine (in Daedric script, ) is theDaedric Prince of debauchery. He also has domain over the darker natures of man, such as lust, sin, sloth, gluttony, and greed. He is the patron deity of sinners and is often seen with a bottle of wine or beer (ale) in his hand. Sanguine enjoys playing pranks on others, one such example being a spell given to the player that removes the clothing of everyone within the spell's radius. Although a joker, Sanguine prefers to drag mortals down to sinful lifestyles by means of temptation and humiliation. Molag Bal :"Revenge? No. I want submission. I want the priest who did this to bend his knee and give me his soul." :―Molag Bal[src] Molag Bal (Daedric: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120217194906/elderscrolls/images/9/92/Spacer.png) is the Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals. His main desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals souls into his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms. He holds much importance inMorrowind, where he is seen as the archenemy of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. Malacath Malacath (Daedric: ) is the Daedric Prince of the spurned and the ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse[1]. He is the patron Daedra of theOrsimer[2]. Malacath's teachings put a large emphasis on fighting[3], and he seems to enjoy watching mortals fighting one another. The summoning date of Malacath is 8th of Frost Fall. However, Malacath can also be summoned at his shrine, if the summoner offers Troll Fat. While not technically a "good" Daedric Prince, Malacath does have, to a certain degree, a sense of honor and an almost paternal concern for his followers, especially the Orsimer. Namira Namira (Daedric: ), whose sphere is the ancient darkness; known as the Spirit Daedra, ruler of sundry dark and shadowy spirits; associated with spiders, insects, slugs, and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion and known as the mistress of decay and the devourer of the dead. Mephala Mephala (Daedric: ) is one of the Daedric Princes. She is known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, and Spider. Her sphere is obscured to mortals, and her only consistent theme seems to be interference in the affairs of mortals for her amusement. Some scholars have identified the Night Mother as an incarnation of Mephala.[1] Her realm is known to be completely inaccessible to mortals, and her minions are known as the Spider Daedra. Vaermina Vaermina the Dreamweaver[1] (in Daedric script, ) is one of the seventeen Daedric Princes. Her sphere of influence includes nightmares, psychological terror and torment, dreams, bringing evil omens, and stealing memories. : : :